Rabbit-Doll Hunt
by AzuraRii
Summary: —Ini hanya tentang Nero dan bagaimana caranya mendapatkan boneka kelinci itu untuk Mayu. #SecretSantaFVI


—Ini hanya tentang Nero dan bagaimana caranya mendapatkan boneka kelinci itu untuk Mayu. #SecretSantaFVI

**Vocaloid **Adalah milik **Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Future Media, 1****st**** Place, **dan lain-lain.

**Rabbit-Doll Hunt **adalah milik **AzuraRii**

**Warning : **Klise, mungkin berbelit-belit, _romance _–nya asem, kesamaan ide harap di maklumi, oh, setting waktu dan tempatnya lumayan abstrak.

**Catatan : **Ini dibuat dengan penuh perjuangan, air mata, air minum, energi listrik buat nyala-in laptop, dan masih banyak hal lainnya hingga saya benar-benar dapat mem-publish fiksi ini di detik-detik terakhir celenj bernama **Secret Santa**./Oke ini lebay/

Oh, dan omong-omong, celenj ini dibuat oleh **devsky**. Dan omong-omong lagi, wish yang saya dapatkan itu adalah milik **Hikari Kengo. **Er… ya, ini buat kamu, Kengo. Maafkan saya karena lama buatnya ya~ ahahahahahaha— Oh, dan maaf juga jika ini mengecewakan.

Dan omong-omong lagi, nama-nama yang saya tebal kan tadi itu hanya supaya keliatan lebih jelas saja kok. Hehe.

Oke, dan yang terakhir ; Selamat membaca, semoga kalian menikmati cerita ini~!

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

…

Nero menghela napasnya, ini adalah yang kelima belas untuk hari ini.

Di tangannya, terdapat beberapa— atau lebih lembar-lembar uang yang dibentuknya menjadi gulungan kecil, Nero menggenggam lembaran uang itu erat, dan lagi-lagi menghela napasnya.

Sudah beberapa minggu ini ia berkerja paruh waktu, sengaja mencari pekerjaan yang dibayar per-jam nya dan bekerja dengan giat, se giat-giat yang bisa ia lakukan. Tapi nyatanya, lembar-lembar yen yang diterimanya masih kurang cukup untuk membelikan Mayu kesayangannya itu hadiah.

Oke, dia sudah mengirimkan koran kemana-mana, mengirim susu, mengirimkan pesanan di sebuah kios pizza, apapun. Tapi sebuah boneka kelinci berukuran tidak normal itu masih saja tak bisa dibelinya.

Dan ini, ini adalah hari dimana seharusnya ia sudah membungkus benda empuk itu ke dalam sebuah kotak kado. Membawanya ke sebuah apartemen kecil milik gadis kesayangannya itu dan selesai, mereka akan saling menukar hadiah, meminum coklat panas dan memakan kue manusia jahe bersama. Simpel, tapi tetap saja tidak akan terlaksana jika lembaran yen di tangannya itu masih kurang cukup.

Nero lalu melirik sekilas jam hitam yang memeluk erat tangannya itu, hah… Kemungkinannya hanya sebuah keajaiban yang bisa membuat uangnya bertambah dalam waktu delapan jam ke depan. Itu pun jika toko boneka terkutuk itu masih buka saat uangnya telah cukup nanti.

Kaki-kaki berbalut sepatu boots tebal miliknya kemudian melangkah pelan menjauhi toko boneka yang menyediakan sebuah boneka super besar berukuran nyaris sebesar dua buah bantal yang disatukan, terlihat sangat empuk dan awet, berbentuk sebuah kelinci dan begitu menarik perhatian sehingga bahkan pembeli segera masuk kesana begitu melewati etalase mereka.

Dan Mayu— Yang waktu ini sempat diajak nya berkeliling di sekitar kumpulan toko hadiah itu seketika terpaku menatap boneka besar itu, ia terlihat begitu tertarik dan Nero seketika tahu bahwa dia harus membelikan boneka itu untuk Mayu, untuk membuat gadis itu mati kesenangan karena hadiah natal nya.

Ya, dan karena itulah, dia memang harus mendapatkan boneka itu.

…

…

…

"Kak, sampai kapan kita akan diam disini?"

"Em… Kak? Kakak mau coklat panas?"

"… Kak?"

Sebuah tangan mungil— yang dilapisi dengan sarung tangan _pink _yang benar-benar mengganggu untuk dilihat itu lagi-lagi menarik jaket tebal Nero, sementara tangan sebelahnya lagi memegang sebuah coklat panas dengan uap yang mengepul hangat.

Mata bulat besar yang berwarna biru cerah itu menatap ke arah Nero, wajahnya terlihat datar tanpa secuil pun emosi meletup-letup seperti anak-anak lainnya yang seusia dengannya.

Sementara Nero yang jaketnya ditarik-tarik gadis mungil itu lalu memijat keningnya.

"Kenapa kau masih mengikutiku, Anak kecil?"

Katanya kemudian, tangannya lalu berusaha mengangkat gadis itu, memindahkan anak itu ke bangku taman terdekat yang dapat ditemuinya.

Oh, andai saja ia tahu kalau berjalan-jalan sebentar di saat yang seperti ini bisa begitu merepotkan.

"Aoki…" Gadis itu berkata pelan, pandangannya sudah kembali terfokus ke arah cairan coklat hangat yang sedikit terciprat ke sarung tangan merah muda miliknya, "Namaku Aoki, Kak."

"Oh, dan tolong jangan panggil aku 'Kakak', karena aku bukanlah kakakmu, Aoki," Kata Nero sebelum ikut duduk di bangku taman itu, matanya melirik risih ke arah jam di tangannya, "Lagipula kenapa kau mengikutiku dari tadi? Ibumu seharusnya sudah mengajarkan mu untuk tidak mengikuti orang asing, kan?"

Oke, satu jam sudah terlewat semenjak ia meninggalkan toko boneka itu. Dan sebenarnya niatnya untuk ke taman ini hanyalah sekedar untuk membersihkan pikiran sebentar sekalian melihat-lihat apakah ada hal yang bisa membuatnya menambah uang saku, dan bukannya untuk menabrak seorang anak manis berambut biru cerah seperti langit musim panas, diikuti oleh anak gadis itu dan berakhir duduk di bangku taman ini hanya untuk menyuruh gadis kecil ini tak mengikutinya lagi.

Tapi gadis itu sepertinya sedikit kebingungan meskipun ekspresi nya tetap datar dan tetap saja terus mengikutinya.

"Mama… Mama tiba-tiba saja hilang saat aku menjatuhkan Usa –_chan_." Kata gadis itu, ia kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah boneka kecil berbentuk kelinci, menunjukkannya sebentar pada Nero lalu memasukkan boneka itu lagi ke saku jaketnya yang tebal, "Dan aku tak tahu harus ke mana lagi, jadi aku mengikuti Kakak." Lanjut gadis itu, ia kembali meneguk coklat panas di tangannya.

Ada kilat-kilat sedih yang ter-refleksi di mata gadis itu.

Dan Nero tau dia tak bisa untuk tidak menolak permintaan tak kentara itu.

_Tinggal kira-kira tujuh jam dan dia harus menemani seorang anak tersesat, oke, apa ada yang lebih buruk dari ini?_

"… _Tsk, _Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan membantu mu mencari 'Mama' mu itu," —Dan lihat, seketika setelah Nero mengatakannya, mata biru besar itu lalu memandangnya penuh antusias, dan entah kenapa Nero merasa bingung antara dia harus sedih atau senang sekarang.

Karena perasaannya mengatakan kalau hal ini takkan berjalan dengan mudah.

...

…

"Nah Aoki, dimana kamu terakhir melihat Mama mu itu?"

Mereka telah keluar dari area taman kecil di tengah kota itu, mengabaikan suhu yang sudah semakin turun dan butiran-butiran kristal salju yang memenuhi topi hangat dan kerudung jaket yang mereka kenakan, Nero lalu mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Aoki, tangannya menepuk pelan puncak kepala gadis itu, menunggu sebuah jawaban yang akan dikeluarkan Aoki.

Tangan Aoki kemudian terangkat naik menunjuk bangunan-bangunan toko beberapa blok dari tempat mereka saat ini, "Tadi aku dan Mama kesana, kami mau membeli hadiah untuk Kakak dan Papa." Jawab anak itu penuh keyakinan.

"Oh… Dan kenapa kau bisa ada di Taman Kota begini?"

"Setelah Usa –_chan _jatuh aku melihat kios coklat panas, aku lalu kesana," Jawab Aoki, yang lagi-lagi memandang ke arah coklat panasnya yang sudah tiga perempat habis, "Lalu… Lalu saat aku kesana, aku lupa membawa uang, lalu… Lalu Mama sudah tidak terlihat dimana-mana… Lalu… Paman itu memberi ku ini, tapi tidak meminta uang padaku."

Ucap Aoki yang berusaha menjelaskan kejadiannya, sementara Nero sudah kesekian kalinya menepuk dahi tiap mendengar kata-kata yang meluncur bebas dari mulut mungil anak itu.

"Jadi… Kamu kehilangan Mama bukan hanya karena menjatuhkan er… Usa –_chan_? Tapi juga karena pergi untuk membeli coklat panas _sendirian_?" Nero mencoba mengkonfirmasi ucapan si gadis cilik, menunggu sebuah anggukan kecil membalas ucapannya dan ia langsung menarik tangan anak itu, mengajak nya berjalan mendekati blok pertokoan yang menjadi tempat terakhir kehadiran si Mama gadis itu.

Semakin cepat ia menemukan 'Mama', maka semakin cepat juga ia bisa kembali mencari uang dan membeli boneka itu.

Mereka berjalan ke blok pertokoan beberapa meter setelah taman itu, tidak terlalu jauh memang, tapi tetap saja tempat ini cukup padat oleh orang-orang yang terlambat membelikan hadiah natal untuk keluarganya, atau kenalannya mungkin, hey siapa yang peduli?

Dan di tempat se-ramai ini, bukan lah hal yang mudah untuk menemukan sesosok wanita paruh baya super ceroboh yang meninggalkan anak manisnya sendirian pergi membeli cokelat panas. Terlalu banyak orang disini, ada anak-anak yang menarik orang tuanya ke toko mainan, ada beberapa remaja tanggung sepertinya yang terlihat berkeliling toko hadiah dan orang-orang yang duduk di bangku-bangku yang disediakan sambil meminum susu atau coklat panas.

Satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya bersyukur saat ini hanyalah kenyataan bahwa salju masih turun dalam jumlah yang normal, masih ringan dan tidak disertai angin mengganggu juga dengan suhu yang masih dapat diterima.

Mata karamel seketika terfokus pada sebuah lembaran kertas yang tertempel di sebuah toko mainan.

'_Dibutuhkan seorang pegawai tambahan._'

—Isi lembaran itu terdengar menggiurkan dan Nero dengan segera menggaet tangan Aoki ke toko kecil itu.

…

"Kenapa kita harus mengambil uang mereka, Kak?"

"… Kenapa Kakak memasukkan uang itu ke sana?"

"… Kak? Boleh aku mencoba mesin ini?"

Aoki yang duduk di meja kasir itu terlihat akan mengambil sebuah mesin _barcode_ yang tergeletak begitu saja di dekat komputer, Nero lalu dengan segera menepis tangan mungil itu sebelum Aoki sempat menyentuh si benda, "Jangan dimainkan, Aoki, nanti _barcode _–nya bisa rusak." Kata pemuda itu, ia kemudian menepuk puncak kepala gadis kecil di meja kasir itu.

Ya, dia akhirnya setuju bekerja di toko itu, tentunya dengan bayaran per-jam yang bisa dia dapatkan asal kerjanya harus baik dan tak ada satu pun masalah yang diciptakannya.

Tapi dengan seorang gadis kecil yang sangat ingin tau seperti Aoki bersamanya, ini sepertinya akan jadi sedikit lebih sulit.

Oke ini memang akan lebih sulit, tapi itu takkan menyurutkan niat, tentu saja.

Dan ia berencana untuk bekerja disini selama lima jam, lima jam yang cukup panjang demi benar-benar dapat membeli boneka kelinci seukuran monster di blok pertokoan beberapa meter sebelum blok ini. Oh, dan sisa waktu yang ada akan digunakannya untuk mencari Mama Aoki.

"Kalau Aoki bosan duduk disana, lebih baik Aoki melihat-lihat mainan saja rak bersama dengan Usa –_chan_," Kata Nero lalu menunjuk rak-rak menjulang tinggi yang dipenuhi boneka-boneka replika manusia dan beberapa bola-bola besar dengan berbagai warna, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian gadis kecil itu dari segala barang elektronik yang ada di kasir, "Tapi ingat, jangan sampai merusak mainannya paham?"

"… Hm!" Gumam anak itu terdengar antusias mengiyakan perkataan Nero, ia lalu meloncat kecil untuk turun dari meja kasir dan mendekati rak-rak berjejer rapi di tengah toko kecil itu.

Dan petang itu pun berjalan begitu panjang, dengan banyaknya orang yang mulai berdatangan ke dalam toko dengan anak-anak kecil mereka yang begitu mengganggu dengan suara-suara pekikan antusias dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan kecil yang tak henti-hentinya menghujani Nero.

Aoki terlihat terdiam di sebuah rak besar yang terletak di sudut ruangan itu, kedua tangannya terlihat penuh oleh mainan-mainan yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai ruangan, gadis itu lalu kembali menaruh mainan itu pada tempatnya, persis di samping mainan-mainan lainnya yang memiliki tipe yang sama dengan mainan di tangannya.

"… Hm! Sudah rapi!" Bisik anak kecil itu antusias, Aoki lalu mengusap-usap bulir-bulir keringat di dahinya.

Dan Nero yang mendengarkan bisikan kecil di dari meja kasir diam-diam menarik sebuah senyum simpul.

Ya, siapa sangka, gadis itu ternyata begitu teratur dan rapi. Ia dari beberapa jam yang lalu terus saja memungut mainan-mainan yang dijatuhkan oleh anak-anak sebaya-nya ketika mereka tengah sibuk memilih hadiah. Ia kemudian akan memindahkan mainan itu ke tempat yang seharusnya dan diam-diam tersenyum kecil sambil memandangi hasil kerjanya.

Bahkan beberapa jam belakangan— Beberapa jam terakhir sebelum waktu yang dia dan pemilik toko itu tentukan, mereka kini sudah mulai untuk berbenah-benah bersama, menyapu lantai yang kotor, merapikan meja kasir yang berantakan dan juga mengelap kaca besar yang membuat pemandangan di dalam toko itu terlihat dengan jelas.

"Hah… Semua sudah rapi, haha! Kita tinggal menunggu sampai jam terakhir selesai dan ayo kembali mencari Mama mu sampai dapat, Aoki -_chan_!" Seru Nero bersemangat, bahkan ia sampai tak sadar telah menambahkan sebuah _suffix _yang manis untuk gadis kecil di depannya.

"Hng!" Gumam gadis itu sama antusias nya dengan dirinya, sebuah senyuman manis untuk beberapa saat sempat tersemat apik di bibirnya.

…

…

"Ah Tunggu! Bagaimana kalau kita membeli boneka untuk Kak Mayu dulu, Aoki?"

Nero dan Aoki yang baru saja keluar dari toko mainan itu, lengkap dengan gulungan uang dan tips tambahan di tangan. Dan Rencananya selanjutnya seharusnya adalah mencari Mama Aoki sampai dapat, tapi Nero tentunya harus ingat bahwa toko boneka di blok depan itu takkan selamanya terbuka, setidaknya tidak jika ini adalah malam natal dan tentu saja semua orang ingin merayakan natal mereka masing-masing di rumah. Dengan orang yang mereka kenal dan bukannya mati membeku seharian di sebuah toko boneka bukan?

Intinya, toko itu bisa saja tertutup sewaktu-waktu dan sebaiknya Nero harus segera membeli boneka itu sebelum toko itu tertutup. Sebelum semua pengorbanannya sia-sia dan Mayu akan sangat sedih.

"Hm… Boleh." Kata gadis di hadapannya, lalu mereka dengan segera melangkah memasuki blok pertokoan yang berbeda dengan blok tempat mereka bekerja tadi.

Beberapa belas meter terlewat dan sedikit lagi, mereka akan sampai menemui sebuah toko kecil yang hangat. Dengan dinding berwarna kayu dan hiasan-hiasan merah khas natal terlihat membungkus toko itu, beberapa anak kecil nampak tengah berjalan-jalan di sekitarnya sana dengan sebuah kotak kado besar yang terlihat menyenangkan, ada lilin dan kembang api dimana-mana dan orang-orang masih ramai berlalu lalang.

Oke, mungkin saja di tempat ini akan diadakan sebuah festival atau semacamnya.

Tapi diantara sebuah kemeriahan ini, hanya sebuah palang buka dan keberadaan boneka berukuran tak wajar itulah yang sempat membuat wajahnya terlihat begitu bersemangat dan menarik lebih tangan mungil Aoki untuk lebih cepat sampai di toko kecil itu.

Kali ini, ia pasti akan membeli benda itu. Pasti!

…

Lonceng di sebuah toko boneka sederhana itu terdengar bergerak-gerak, menimbulkan suara gemerincing khas yang menandakan seorang pembeli sudah masuk ke dalam.

"Selamat datang!"

Sapa para pegawai ramah, mereka terlihat terdiam sebentar hanya untuk memberikan sebuah senyuman hangat kepada Nero dan Aoki.

Dan salah satu dari mereka lalu mendekatinya, "Ada yang bisa saja bantu?"

"O-Oh… Aku ingin membeli sebuah boneka kelinci." Nero menjawab pertanyaan ramah si pegawai toko, sebelah tangannya lalu melepas genggaman dari tangan mungil Aoki, ia membiarkan anak itu berkeliling untuk melihat-lihat isi toko boneka itu.

"Wah, kalau boneka kelinci nya ada di rak-rak sebelah sana, silahkan melihat-lihat terlebih dahulu!" Kata si Pegawai Pirang itu menjawab Nero, Pegawai itu lalu kembali bergelut dengan pekerjaannya diantara banyaknya paket-paket pesanan boneka yang belum disiapkan.

Dan Nero lalu memusatkan perhatiannya sepenuhnya pada si Boneka yang diincar nya beberapa hari belakangan, boneka yang ia ingat betul harganya dan dengan segera tangan berbalut sarung tangan hitam itu hendak mengambil benda empuk besar itu.

"… _Teddy Bear –san_."

Bisik Aoki pelan, tangan mungil milik anak itu terlihat menggapai-gapai sebuah boneka beruang berukuran sedang, berwarna coklat kayu dan memiliki sebuah pita merah besar yang terikat di lehernya.

Dan Aoki terlihat begitu antusias menatap benda empuk itu.

"Kau menyukai boneka itu Aoki?"

Anak kecil itu seketika menurunkan kedua tangannya, manik sewarna langit itu menatap tepat ke arah Nero, "Bukan aku," Jawab gadis itu sebentar dan sebelah tangannya lalu menunjuk si boneka beruang, "Aku pernah melihatnya… Kak Yukari… Kakak ku menyukai boneka itu." Lanjut anak itu.

"… Aoki ingin membelikannya untuk Kak Yukari?"

Pertanyaan Nero itu kemudian dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan, "Tapi aku tidak punya uang untuk membelinya."

"Oh…," Nero menjawab perkataan itu seadanya, salah satu tangannya lalu menepuk puncak kepala gadis kecil itu, "Er… Sepertinya aku sudah memilih boneka mana saja yang akan kubeli, jadi ayo kita cari Mama Aoki setelah ini, ya?"

Dan setelah transaksi belanjaan selesai, mereka lalu keluar dari toko itu.

Tapi boneka kelinci besar itu masih terlihat dari balik etalase toko.

…

…

"Apa kau menemukan Mama mu di sebelah sana?"

"… Tidak, Kak."

Aoki yang tengah digendong Nero itu melihat-lihat sekelilingnya, berusaha untuk mencari sosok wanita paruh baya yang begitu familiar baginya.

"Lalu? Sekarang kita harus mencari Mama Aoki dimana lagi?"

Keduanya lalu saling bertatapan, sebelum kemudian mengarahkan pandangan mereka sekali lagi ke arah orang-orang yang sibuk berlalu lalang di antara blok demi blok pertokoan di sekitar sini, butiran-butiran salju masih turun, dan kali ini dengan volume yang sedikit lebih banyak dari beberapa waktu yang lalu, suhu sudah mulai menurun dan sebaiknya mereka segera menemukan Mama Aoki atau ini akan berakhir buruk.

Nero lalu menurunkan Aoki dari punggungnya, salah satu tangannya menggenggam sebuah tas belanja berukuran begitu besar.

Mata Aoki lalu terlihat tertuju ke arah sebuah pohon natal besar yang sudah dihias lengkap dengan bola-bola bersinar khas natal yang begitu cantik, terletak di Taman kota tempat pertama kali Nero menabrak Aoki.

Hey, memangnya sejak kapan pohon itu sudah ada disana?

Pikir Nero.

"Pohon…," Jari telunjuk Aoki lalu mengarah tepat pada pohon berukuran besar itu, "Mama ada disana, Kak." Kata anak gadis itu yakin, tangan kecilnya menarik-narik jaket tebal Nero untuk segera bergerak ke tempat adanya pohon besar itu.

Dan mereka pun segera bergerak ke sana.

Sebuah pohon natal super besar yang tepat berada di jantung Taman ini, dengan lampu-lampu dan lilin yang menyala di sekelilingnya dengan banyaknya orang-orang yang datang, duduk di bangku-bangku yang di sediakan dan mendengar nyanyian khas yang menyenangkan.

Harum teh, kue jahe dan coklat panas dimana-mana, membuat Nero ingat bahwa sore tadi adalah kali terakhir ia merasakan secangkir kopi dan kue kecil masuk ke perutnya.

"Kak, Mama pasti ada disini," Ucap Aoki sambil terlihat melihat-lihat ke arah sekeliling, "Aku yakin Mama ada disini." Katanya sebelum mulai berlari dengan langkah-langkah kecil. Menyibak barisan pengunjung lainnya.

Mereka lalu menyusuri sudut demi sudut taman itu, berpuluh-puluh menit terlewati dan akhirnya kembali di tempat yang sama, tepat di bawah pohon besar natal dengan banyak kotak-kotak kado terbungkus rapi di sekitarnya.

Aoki lalu berjongkok di bawah pohon itu, kedua tangannya terkatup rapat dan matanya terpejam erat.

Anak itu terlihat seperti tengah mendoakan sesuatu… Hadiah natal nya mungkin?

Dan akhirnya mereka hanya bisa pasrah duduk di bangku terdekat, Aoki yang memintanya, anak itu mengatakan kalau dia yakin Mama akan datang sebentar lagi, menjemputnya dan mereka akan pulang bersama-sama.

Nero berharap semoga sebentar lagi itu tidak masuk sampai hitungan beberapa jam ke depan.

…

…

…

"… Aoki –_chan_?"

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara seorang wanita— terdengar mengalun lembut dan langkah kakinya lalu mendekat ke arah Nero dan Aoki di bangku taman itu.

"Mama!" Dan anak di sampingnya itu kemudian berlari dengan antusias menyambut pelukan dari wanita yang dipanggilnya Mama itu. Malam sudah mulai larut dan entah sudah berapa lama mereka diam disana, bahkan nyaris tertidur jika saja wanita paruh baya itu tak segera datang.

"Jadi ini Mama Aoki?" Kata Nero lalu bangun dari posisinya, ia kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah ibu dan anak itu.

Lalu terdengar gumaman antusias dari Aoki, lalu anak itu menarik-narik ujung sweater yang di kenakan Mamanya, "Ma, ini Kak Nero, kakak ini yang menemani ku dari tadi," Kata anak itu lalu menatap ke arah Nero, "Kak Nero, ini Mama."

"Er… Salam kenal Tante." Ucap Nero sopan, matanya lalu melirik ke arah seorang wanita paruh baya dengan helai-an rambut ungu yang diikat satu itu, menemukan sebuah senyuman lembut diarahkan padanya.

"Terimakasih telah menjaga Aoki, ya, Nero –_kun_," Kata wanita itu halus, lalu ia mengelus pelan rambut anaknya, "Maaf telah merepotkan."

"Tidak masalah, Tante," Nero lalu mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Aoki, sebuah senyum kecil terpasang di wajahnya, "Hey Aoki, kakak punya hadiah untukmu," Sebelah tangan Nero lalu masuk dan terlihat mengambil sesuatu di tas belanjaan besar itu, "Ini."

Sebuah kotak kado berukuran sedang kemudian jatuh ke pelukan gadis kecil itu.

"Ini Boneka?"

"Ya, itu adalah boneka yang Aoki inginkan, jadi segera berikan pada Kak Yukari, ya?"

"Hm!"

Mereka berdua pun tersenyum bersama, melempar sebuah salam perpisahan terakhir sebelum kemudian melangkah pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

…

…

…

"Hah…."

Nero memandangi sebuah kamar apartemen yang begitu dikenali nya.

Sebuah kamar berwarna cokelat kayu dengan sebuah palang nomor di bagian sudut kanan atasnya, bentuknya sama dengan jejeran kamar lainnya, tidak begitu istimewa memang, tapi tetap saja Nero merasa begitu nyaman bahkan meski dia belum menekan bel pintu kamar itu.

Ini adalah kamar yang menyimpan sesosok gadis berambut putih dengan berbagai warna pelangi mengisi tiap-tiap ujung helai rambutnya, kamar orang yang begitu berarti baginya.

_Ting-Tong_

Nero segera menekan bel itu, membuat seseorang di dalam menyahut sebentar sebelum langkah-langkah kaki tergesa terdengar mendekat ke arahnya.

"Selamat datang." Ucap gadis itu lembut, wajahnya merekah kan senyuman semakin lebar tepat ketika pintu telah terbuka sepenuhnya, menampilkan pemandangan seorang pemuda pirang bermata karamel yang tengah menjinjing sebuah tas berukuran cukup besar.

"Selamat Natal, Mayu." Kata Nero lalu menyerahkan tas besar itu pada Mayu.

"Ahahahaha, selamat Natal juga untukmu, Nero –_kun,_" Mayu lalu menggeser tubuhnya sedikit, memberi ruang untuk Nero segera memasuki apartemen nya, "Ayo kita mulai!" Katanya antusias.

Dan mereka pun memasuki kamar itu bersama, Mayu lalu mengambil sebuah kotak berukuran sedang di atas meja, berwarna merah gelap dan begitu membuat Nero penasaran.

—Mereka lalu tertawa bersama setelahnya, memakan kue jahe, meminum coklat panas dan melihat bersama kembang api meledak di udara, membuat warna merah menyala beradu dengan hijau dan sesuatu berwarna kebiruan di langit yang gelap.

…

…

…

_Fin._

..

..

**Epilog.**

…

"Wah… Ini boneka kelinci! Terimakasih Nero –_kun_!"

Mayu mengangkat tinggi-tinggi sebuah boneka kelinci berukuran sedang dengan sebuah pita merah manis yang menghias lehernya.

Nero lalu tersenyum kecil, "Awalnya, aku ingin membelikan mu sebuah boneka yang lebih besar dari itu— boneka kelinci besar yang terlihat di sebuah toko boneka yang kita pernah lewati bersama, ingat?"

"Lalu? Kenapa Nero –_kun _malah membelikan yang ini?" Tanya Mayu, kepalanya sedikit dimiringkan nya ke kanan, sebuah kebiasaan yang cukup manis bagi Nero, "Hahaha, uang mu tak cukup, ya?" Kali ini gadis itu terlihat terkekeh pelan sambil menatap jahil pada Nero.

"Tentu saja bukan karena itu!"

"Lalu?"

"Hahaha, ceritanya sangat panjang, Mayu –_chan _mau mendengarkannya?"

…

…

…

_(_ _benar-benar ) Fin_

...

* * *

><p><strong>AN** :

Oke, saya akhirnya kelar juga bikinnya, horeeeee! Banzai! Yepiiii! #tebar coklat

Ahahahahaha, untuk Kengo (manggilnya sok kenal sekali), maaf ya kalau ini bener-bener menyimpang jauh dari wish. Ehehehehe, masa saya baru masuk inti wish nya di terakhiran banget hshshshs, pokoknya maaf kalau ini lumayan fail dan semacamnya ya! :3 #halah

Btw, ini pertama kalinya saya memakai semua tokoh yang ada di atas itu lho~ beneran! Saya jujur agak-agak pusing mikirin bagaimana sifat-sifat mereka sebaiknya daaaan maaf kalau ada beberapa (atau mungkin lebih) pembaca yang merasa kalau tokoh si Nero itu cepet berubahnya. Maaf-maaf-maaf.

Terimakasih untuk yang membaca~ Selamat Hari Natal (telat banget) dan Tahun baru yeaaayyy!

Terakhir, salam tomat untuk kalian semua, semoga hari kalian menyenangkan ya!

AzuraRii.


End file.
